chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trostiverse Trading Card Game
The Trostiverse Trading Card Game is an trading card game with characters from the Trostiverse. It was released on October 19th, 2015 and has more to come. Teasing On 9/16/15, John-A222 (OORP) posted a post in the Halo Universe RP that read "What if I told you there was a Trost trading card game?". Attached to the post was a poll with 5 options: "I MUST HAVE IT!", "That's awesome!", "Cool!", "OK", and "I don't care". The post had been taken down by John, but not after another post, which also contained a poll. It read: "How would you like the trading cards to come out?" with answers: "A. Release them all slowly over time" or "B. Release them all at once." A won, and the post was taken down. The community began to freak out, everybody posting their own fake cards and hope it gets picked. All posts related to the card game had been taken down except one, so far: Another post by John, that reads this exactly: A flashing notification appears on your screen. A catchy opening theme plays. The screen then cuts to a reporter standing outside the A222 Trost development building. "Hello all you Trost fans! I bring some very exciting news for you today! Now, we've heard rumors of 'Trost Character Cards' and some sort of collection/game that will likely be integrated with it. We've all read the leaks." He gets serious. "What we haven't heard much about is what characters will be featured and how they are being selected. Well, I don't have an answer to that today." He crosses his fingers. "But hopefully, we'll find out sometime soon. What I do have for you today concerns the 'sets' of cards." He smiles. "Let me explain. So far, we have heard hints that card release may be in terms of series. This led me to believe that the card will be released in groups. Each series will contain certain characters, so on and so forth. Well, in an interview earlier this morning, John-A222 himself confirmed this. Here is a portion of the conversation." Me: "Many trading cards and collectibles are released in series... similar to how television shows occur in seasons. Is this something you plan to do?" A222: "So far, that's the plan." Me: "So is it safe to say that there will be a Series Two set of cards to be released later?" A222: "Well, that part is a little open ended. There may very well be just one series. It really depends on whether I see the need to include more. We are calling this first set 'Series One' so we can expand if necessary." "Now this had me confused. Only one season? Well, there is no way it can include enough characters to actually be worthwhile." He smiles, even wider than before. "BUT, later in the interview, everything became clear. John-A222 revealed that the Series One set will contain one hundred different cards! That's right guys, one hundred. That leaves plenty of room for characters and excitement from trying to collect your favorite characters! So far this is all we know. But, we here at Trost Tracker will keep you guys posted! This has been Gary with another Trost update and as always... HURP ON!" Closing music plays as a few credits appear on the screen. The video ends and a replay symbol appears in the center of the screen. Recently, John-A222 (OORP) released another post leaking info about the game. It reads as so: A flashing notification appears on screen, opening to a boyishly happy man sitting in an advanced development studio. "What's up guys? It's Gary here with Trost Tracker and we are inside A222 Studios with more information on the Trost Card series." The camera zooms in slightly. "Now after our last video, the comments were of overwhelming anticipation. But''there was one topic alluded to the most frequently." "Thel 'Vadam writes, 'Where is my Thel 'Vadam card?'" "Likewise, Rhos 'Sevee™ (Ayit 'Sevi/Malan 'Sanman) wrote, 'Ahem, Rhos 'Sevee please?'" "It seems that we the fans have wanted one thing.... A list of confirmed characters. Well I can tell you this: we have one!" '''He smiles and nods approvingly.' "I sat down with an executive developer about half an hour ago. Now she made it clear, this is not a full list of confirmed cards. This is just a preview of five confirmed characters. I saw each card personally. Ready? Here we go." "1. Jack-082: The card is unique in that it features a never-before-seen image of Jack. Might I add, it looked incredible." "2. Ivan Sinitsin: This card is of Ivan as a Spartan, which pre-meltdown, I think is how we liked him best. Regardless, like Jack, this card also features a stunning new render of the character." "3. Thel 'Vadam: I must say, the image selection for the card was excellent. It features a very interesting ability as well." "4. Axy 'Churol: Featuring a classic render of the Elite, Axy utilizes another interesting ability. The developer confirmed that this and the Arbiter's ability are both uncommon." "5. Bundap 'Kuavak(ee): This card is interesting in that it was referred to as a 'companion card.' We don't know what this means yet but there are some theories." "Well there you have it. Five characters confirmed in the Trost Card series. I also found out that there will be a small amount of generic cards to represent NPC characters. But, I was assured that this number would be small compared to actual characters." "Well, that is all for this video. If you enjoyed what you saw, be sure to hit that like button. This has been Gary from Trost Tracker, and I'll see you again soon! HURP on!"﻿ Season 1 On October 19th, 2015, John-A222 released the Season 1 set, giving everyone who volunteered 3 cards, along with how to play the game. The rules are as shown here: You have a deck of your cards. The opponent has the same. You can look at your deck only. Each of you chooses five Character or Vehicle cards to place on the battlefield. These are noted by an HP and common sense. Each character has an Ability. There are two types:Individual and Cooperative. Individual abilities can only be used when its character attacks or defends. Otherwise, it has no effect. Cooperative abilities act as long as the card is in play and affects multiple other cards. Each turn consists two actions. An Attack and the use of the card's Ability. You can, however, use a Support'card in place of an attack. These cards are usually powerful and can change some things up. '''Support'cards are not left on the battlefield like '''Character or'Vehicle' cards. They are single-use cards that impact the game. After a Support card is used or a Character or Vehicle'''loses all '''HP, it is retired. HP is lost by subtracting the difference in Attack and Defense points. If one character is to damage another, its Attack Points must be high than the defending card's Defense Points. The difference is subtracted from the HP. Note: This game is 100% untested. May not even work. Some of you are probably just wanting to collect the cards because collecting stuff is fun. The circled number in the corner of a card is the Rareness. Higher numbers are the most rare with 9 being the most rare. Unit Card have large impacts if all team members are in play and the Unit Card is played in the same manner as a Support Card. All Season 1 Cards Zyrox Fox.jpg Zachary Murphy.jpg Wraith.jpg Wi the Huragok.jpg Watcher.jpg Warthog.jpg Vetic 'Savak(ee).jpg UNSC Army Trooper (2).jpg UNSC Marine (2).jpg UNSC Marine (3).jpg UNSC Marine (4).jpg UNSC Marine (1).jpg UNSC Army Trooper.jpg Ungoy Minor.jpg Unggoy Storm (2).jpg Unggoy Major (2).jpg Unggoy Minor.jpg Unggoy Major.jpg Unggoy Storm.jpg Timothy-A130.jpg Thita 'Lufam(ee).jpg Thita 'Churol.jpg Thel 'Vadam(ee).jpg The Syndicate.jpg The Skald.jpg Surpho 'Vadum(ee).jpg Soldier Captain.jpg Soldier.jpg Sol 'Vtum(ee).jpg Sean Moorland.jpg Scorpion.jpg Sangheili Minor (2).jpg Sangheili Minor.jpg Sangheili Officer.jpg Sangheili Ranger.jpg Sangheili Major.jpg Sangheili Ultra.jpg Sangheili Storm.jpg Samuel Caster.jpg Russ Gibbs.jpg Rtas 'Vadum(ee).jpg Robert Jameson (2).jpg Robert Jameson.jpg Rhos.jpg Rhas 'Churol.jpg Ravis 'Loam(ee).jpg Preston-G212.jpg Pelican Evac.jpg Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(3).jpg Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(2).jpg Orbital Drop Shock Trooper.jpg Nova Team.jpg Naru.jpg Miranda Power.jpg Micah Anders.jpg Mgalekgolo.jpg Max Quick.jpg Marc Bedragare.jpg MAC.jpg Linda-058.jpg Knight.jpg Kig-Yar Sniper (2).jpg Kig-Yar Sniper.jpg Kig-Yar Heavy.jpg Kelly-087.jpg Josh-A124.jpg Joseph Murdoc.jpg Johnathan Andrews.jpg John-138.jpg John-A222.jpg John-117.jpg John Hill.jpg Jiralhanae Captain.jpg Jiralhanae Minor.jpg Jiralhanae Captain Major.jpg Jiralhanae Chieftain.jpg Jerome-092.jpg Jason Black Card.jpg James-G238.jpg James Roger.jpg Jack-082.jpg Ivan Sinitsin.jpg Infection Form.jpg Grimlock.jpg Ghost.jpg Fred-104.jpg Fireteam Eclipse.jpg Felix Haul.jpg Eren Jaeger.jpg Erco 'Lowam(ee).jpg Ensis 'Urden(ee).jpg Darman Madrid.jpg Crawler.jpg Tank Form.jpg Combat Form.jpg Combat Form (2).jpg Chad-119.jpg Carter Jones.jpg Bundap 'Kuavak(ee).jpg Bubble Shield.jpg Brandon King(2).jpg Brandon King.jpg Blue Team.jpg Banshee Formation.jpg Banshee.jpg Azubuike Enitan.jpg Axy 'Churol.jpg Anthony Mendez (2).jpg Anthony Mendez.jpg Andrew-G199.jpg Andrew Harmon.jpg Adam-B226.jpg